Meaning of flowers
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. Someone sends Nikki flowers with different meanings, she has to work out what they mean.


**Inspired by Charlotte88's idea that she may do a one-shot based on her 'the meanings of kisses'...hope you dont mind me doing this. :D**

**xxx**

* * *

When Harry started to give her flowers, Nikki was a bit worried about his mental health. She had joked to him that he had become soft in his old age but he just glared playfully at her then shrugged and walked away with a smile on his face. Nikki had looked down at the Chrysanthemum in her hand and just shook her head and smiled slightly before wandering off around the lab to find something to place it. That evening when she was at home a thought struck her and she quickly logged onto the internet and looked up 'Chrysanthemum', sitting back on her chair a grin spread over her face as she read what the flower 'meant'

"You're a wonderful friend?" she laughed to herself and shook her head before logging off, thinking no more of it as she went to bed.

The same day the week after she had received the Chrysanthemum she found a white Gardenia on her desk. Picking it up in confusion, she looked for a note but there was not one; however, she knew exactly whom it was from. Once again she logged onto her laptop and looked up the meaning of the flower.

"You're lovely?" she questioned as she read off the screen and just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Leo walked out of his office and glanced at the flower in her hand. Nikki just shrugged. "Don't ask"

Leo wisely didn't.

The next flower she received was a Lilac, when she looked this up her heart jumped in her chest. She read that the Lilac flower meant 'the first emotions of love' and this made her wonder, not for the first time since Harry had been giving her flowers, his intentions. When she confronted him with this thought he just told her that he hadn't shown how much he appreciated her and she deserved to know. By this time Nikki was thoroughly confused but deep down she looked forward to seeing what flower she would receive next. The fourth flower she received through a flower delivery service, she answered the door and the very confused young man handed her just one small bunch of blue Forget-me-nots before turning around and leaving Nikki to sigh and shake her head. Once again she looked up the meaning of the small blue delicate flower and found they meant 'memories'. Smiling, she thought back to all the memories she had of her and Harry and she went to bed that evening feeling happier than she had in a long time.

The next day when she got into work there was a Daffodil sitting in a small glass vase on her desk with a note saying 'wait until you get home'. Nikki knew he meant look up the meaning and she did so. The first thing she did when she went home that evening was look up the word 'Daffodil' on her laptop. She opened one of the web pages and her heart thumped in her chest as she read what giving a Daffodil meant. Her throat became dry and she sat back in her chair and ran one hand through her long blonde hair swallowing the lump in her throat. Nikki shook her head and looked up in surprise when the doorbell rang, she wasn't expecting anybody at that time of the night. Giving her laptop screen one last glance she walked to her front door and opened it to see the same flower delivery boy who had given her the Forget-me-nots. He handed her one red Rose and one Primrose as well as an envelope.

"Someone loves you a lot" the young man commented and Nikki blushed slightly and nodded, not knowing what to say "My dad wooed my mum the same way"

"What happened?" Nikki asked, curious now and the man shrugged and smiled

"They've been married thirty years"

"Thank you" Nikki said and motioned to the flowers and the young man nodded and walked back down the driveway. Shutting the door Nikki walked quickly over to her laptop but stopped when she remembered the envelope that came with the flowers. Deciding to read that first she opened it and took out what looked like a note, she realised her hands were trembling as she opened it.

"_Dear Nikki, I know I have been confusing you greatly in the past few weeks, with me giving you flowers, but I couldn't work out another way to tell you how I feel about you. I have been plucking up the courage in the past few months to tell you but whenever I came close to it either my nerves got the better of me or we were interrupted. I know what you're thinking, that I haven't got a romantic bone in my body and that sending you flowers and this note is out of character for me and maybe it is but you have made me do it. I suggest you look up the meaning of the last two flowers I have sent you, maybe you already have or already know what they mean but they will do the talking for me. Love Harry xxx"_

Swallowing the lump in her throat she blinked away the tears that had clouded her vision while reading the note and quickly typed in the two new flowers and read what came up. Her hand shook as she clutched at the note and read what was on screen. 'Primrose- I can't live without you. Rose- I love you'. Making a split second decision, Nikki turned the laptop off, grabbed her coat and rushed out of the house.

Harry jumped when his doorbell rang and he looked up from the book he was reading suddenly extremely nervous. He quickly walked to the door and opened it to see Nikki standing there looking back along his driveway.

"Nikki" he managed to say before she launched herself into his arms and kissed him, pushing him back into his hallway and kicking the front door shut behind her. She broke away from him quickly and looped her arms around his neck and allowed him to place his hands on her hips.

"You meant it?"

"What?" Harry asked feigning ignorance but Nikki could see a smile tugging at his lips "Oh the flowers and the note" he laughed and nodded "Everything they said"

"Why..why did you do it?" Nikki asked quietly as Harry took her hand and led her into the living room before he sat them both on the sofa and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Because I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me" Harry replied "I thought about just telling you but I couldn't, it just didn't seem right to me just to blurt it out and I wanted to...woo you like a proper gentleman would. No going out on awkward dates before we worked out what we were doing, no awkward mornings after sex that could ruin our friendship. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me...how much I love you without all that"

Nikki was crying by the end of his speech and she leant up to kiss him again.

"I love you so much Harry" she whispered "It means so much to me that you did that"

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, then her lips before kissing his way down her neck.

------

Six months later Nikki walked into the lab to see another flower laying on her desk. Smiling to herself she walked over and picked it up. Even though Harry hadn't stopped sending her the flowers even after they had got together it still made her feel loved and special every time Harry gave her one. Picking up the bunch of small white flowers Nikki frowned, she hadn't seen these ones before and couldn't put a name to them. Walking over to Leo office she poked her head inside.

"Leo do you have a minute?" she asked and Leo nodded

"Of course what can I do for you?"

"Do you know what these are?" Nikki asked as she held the flowers up for Leo to see. Leo chuckled and shook his head.

"Flowers?"

"Oh funny" Nikki replied sarcastically and ran one of the flowers gently through her fingers.

"No I don't Nikki sorry" Leo replied "One of the lab techs might"

Nikki just nodded and walked out of the office and back to her desk where she placed the new unidentified flowers in a beaker of water until she could take them home. All the time she was doing her paperwork she kept glancing at the flowers and wondering what they were, it was infuriating that she didn't know. Harry walked into the lab about halfway through her break and Nikki grinned as he walked over.

"So what are they?" she asked expectantly and Harry laughed and shook his head

"You'll have to work that you by yourself beautiful"

"Harry" Nikki whined "Please, it's been annoying me all day"

Harry leant down so his mouth was level with her ear and she shivered slightly as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"No" he whispered then chuckled and walked away as Nikki threw a scrunched up piece of paper at his back.

-----

"Oh they're pretty" a female lab tech by the name of Jenny said as she spotted the flowers on Nikki's desk half an hour later when Harry had walked out of the lab and into the cutting room "Stephanotis aren't they?"

"Sorry?" Nikki asked and Jenny blushed

"Sorry the flowers, Stephanotis, that's what the flowers are called. My mum's a huge flower fan and she used to tell me the names of lots of flowers. They just stick in your mind"

"Thank you so much" Nikki grinned and Jenny frowned "I have been trying to work out what they are all morning"

"Well I'm glad to be of help" Jenny nodded before walking away from Nikki as she typed the word into her laptop. Sitting back she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the search results, only one came up, 'happiness in marriage'.

Harry looked up from the autopsy that Leo was doing when the double doors flew open and Nikki walked in. He grinned at her as she walked over and disobeying every rule they had about their professionalism at work she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss causing the lab techs in the cutting room and Leo to look away from them both.

"I take it you worked out what they were" Harry replied as Nikki broke away and she nodded

"Did you mean it?"

Instead of answering, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box, opening it to reveal a ring he gave it to Nikki who had tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you think?"

* * *

**I thought I'd look at the more romantic side of Harry, I think he is actually quite capable of doing something like this for Nikki...if he would get his act together that is.**

**xxx**


End file.
